


Fairytales Do not Exist

by ficwriter65



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Class Differences, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Prostitution, Rape, Royalty, Sexism, Sexual Slavery, no happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter65/pseuds/ficwriter65
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the glass slipper is placed on Cinderella's foot.





	Fairytales Do not Exist

When Prince Charming slipped the shoe on Cinderella’s foot, all mayhem broke loose.  Her mother and her sisters began shouting at the Prince.  Cinderella could only look around in horror as the Prince stood back from the crazed women and practically hid behind his footman holding the regal pillow on which the glass slipper had laid.  She couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her face at the spectacle.  She was so close to freedom…so close to having all her dreams come true.  She knew she had bonded with the beautiful man at the ball. 

Hearing the ruckus from the carriage outside, the most senior advisor to the King strolled into the home. 

“Quiet!  All of you!!!”  He looked to the Crown Prince.  “Are you well, your Highness?”

His face was a bit pale.  He nodded absently as he cleared his throat.  He gazed at the girl from the ball, now dressed in rags with dirt on her face and her crazy family.   
  
He took a step back.  He did not want to deal with such drama when one day he had a kingdom to rule. 

“Yes, William.  I am fine.  This was not the correct home.”  He kept speaking even though a cry of despair tumbled out of Cinderella.  “I will suspend the search for now.  It was a silly notion really.”  With one last look, he turned around and left the cottage.

Cinderella could not believe it.  The glass slipper was still on her foot, the evidence of her subterfuge was now out in the open.  She trembled in fear as the eyes of three scorned women fell upon her.

Her stepmother came forth first. She pushed her to the ground and ripped the slipper off her foot and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter in little pieces.  “You good for nothing, worthless little thing!”  She grabbed Cinderella’s hair and pulled her to standing.  “It was you.  The _belle_ of the Ball.  It is because of you my beautiful daughters were not chosen by the Prince!”  She screamed in furor and slapped the frightened eighteen year old so hard that she fell again to the ground. 

She sobbed as she clutched her pained cheek.  “I’m sorry!”

“No, you are not, you hussy!  But you will be!”  She huffed.  “Anastasia!  Drizilla!  Take her to my chambers and don’t let her get away!”

“With pleasure, Mother!”  Drizella exclaimed as they dragged her up the large staircase and into their mother’s room.  They tied her to the bedposts using Lady Tremaine’s scarves.  They left her there sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

They left her in the room for a while.  When the women returned they saw a few mice attempting to gnaw through the scarves.

“Shoo!!!”  Anastasia called out and the mice scattered.

“I will call the exterminator in the morning.”  Lady Tremaine stated as she watched the mice scamper away.

Cinderella was breathing heavily.  “I’m sorry, Mother.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed as she looked down at the beautiful blond.

“I don’t believe you, child.”  She shook her head.  “After all I did for you.  I gave you a home.  I gave you food.  And you try to steal the man that rightfully belonged to one of my daughters?  That?  I cannot forgive.”  Her eyes narrowed.  “You are the dirt at the bottom of our shoes.  You are made to serve us.  And serve us you will.”  She sneered.  “First…your punishment.”  She walked over to the cupboard.  She grabbed a pair of scissors.  She proceeded to cut off her clothing until she was nude on the bed.  All the while, Cinderella cried and begged for mercy. 

“Girls, lift her legs up.”

“NO!!  Don’t touch me!”  She screamed as the sisters obeyed their mother.  She could feel her virginal opening spread as they separated her legs.

Lady Tremaine opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden object.  Cinderella did not know what it was, but she tried with all her night to pull back from the approaching woman.

“This is a wooden cock, my child.  No man will want to marry a girl who is not a virgin.  We can take care of this easily.”  She placed the blunt end against her hymen and with no care for her, she shoved it in causing Cinderella to scream so forcefully that she was sure the whole village could hear her.  Her mother did not care.  She pushed the phallus in and out and marveled at the blood trying to soak into the wood.   When Lady Tremaine tired, she pulled it out for the last time and threw it to the ground.  She reveled at the bruised labia of the blond, satisfied for at least the moment.

The women left the room and did not return for hours.

*

After a feast they returned to the room.  Cinderella was squirming in the bed.  “Please, Mother.  I need to use the bathroom!”  She said to the three women.

Not wanting a disgusting mess on her bed, she untied the girl and the sisters dragged her to use the facilities.  Upon her return, Lady Tremaine spoke as she started to walk out of the room.  The girls grasped a thin arm each of the distressed Cinderella and followed their mother.  She went into one of the guest rooms and placed the girl there.  She looked at her daughters.  “Leave us.”  She commanded and the girls obeyed immediately.  The tall, stern woman looked down at Cinderella.  “You will pay for what you did, child.”

“I’m sorry, Mother!”  She exclaimed as tears rolled down her face.

“I am not your mother any longer.  You betrayed me.  You betrayed your sisters.  You are not our family.  You are an object.  You are nothing.”  Her eyes narrowed.  “You may call me Mistress from now on.”

She shook her head.  “I’m so sorry.”  She yelped as Lady Tremaine slapped her hard across the face again.  The naked girl fell to the ground.

“You will be sorry, girl.  You will wish to go back to the life of cleaning and preparing our clothes for us.  From now on, I own you, body and soul.”  She laughed evilly.  She went into a closet and Cinderella heard a rattle.  The Lady produced a metal collar attached to a long chain.  She placed it on her neck and attached the chain to a metal rod in the corner. 

“There is enough room for you to go the bathroom and lay on the bed.  No food tonight, but I will consider it in the morning.”

“Please!”  She begged at the retreating figure.  “Please don’t leave me here like this!  Please!”

Lady Tremaine slammed the door shut and Cinderella could hear the door lock from the outside.

*

The next few days were like a routine.  She would be fed three times a day from a bowl used for the hounds and allowed to wash up.  They did not speak to her, even when she continued her futile attempts at an apology.  Cinderella was in such despair, she spent countless hours crying.  Her beloved mice were all killed by the exterminator.  She was now all alone.

*

Lady Tremaine walked into the room in the mid afternoon.  Cinderella stood from the bed, the clinking sound of the metal chains followed her.  She unchained her. 

“Go wash up.  And you better do a good job.”  


“Yes, Mistress.”  She whispered in fear as she practically ran to the bathroom to obey.

When she returned, she was startled to see another woman in the room standing by a table that must have been brought in while she was bathing.

“Lay down, girl.”  Her Mother commanded.  Cinderella had no choice but to obey.  Her little body trembled as she watched the woman strap down her arms.

“What?”  Cinderella was confused as to what was happening.

“Not a word!”  The Lady screamed at the servant girl.

The plump woman finished securing her arms.  “Lady Tremaine, I could use aid with her legs.”

“Of course.”  She agreed easily and went to fetch her daughters.

Drizilla and Anastasia entered and eagerly grasped one leg each.

“Much better.”  The woman said as she placed a stool in between Cinderella’s legs.

“Stop.  No!”  The frightened girl said as a substance was placed on her most intimate area.  Suddenly without warning, some strips were placed and she screamed as it was ripped away pulling her pubic hair with it.  He screams filled the entire room but no one paid heed to her suffering.  The woman proceeded to remove all hair form her body except the beautiful locks from her head.  Cinderella laid back panting and sweating when it was over.  Her whole body felt tired and pained.

“Well done, Millicent.”  The woman smiled.

“Thank you, My Lady.”

The woman released the bondage on Cinderella and stood her up.  The young girl felt weak in the knees and collapsed to the floor sobbing.

“Go wash off again.”  Lady Tremaine said to her as she kicked her slightly with her shoes.  “Crawl to the restroom.”  Cinderella had no choice to obey.  After she entered the bath again, Lady Tremaine looked at Millicent.  She handed her a good amount of money. 

“You would like the lesson now, My Lady?”

“Yes, thank you Millicent.”  With those words, she left the room. 

Millicent cleaned up her things and waited for Cinderella to return.  The young girl looked around the room and was pleased to not see her Mother and sisters.  Only the woman who had tortured her was left.

“Alright, girl, get on the bed.  It is time for your lessons.” 

“Lessons?”  Cinderella asked in a confused tone.  “What kind of lessons?”

“Your Mistress has asked me to teach you certain things.  Lay on the bed.”  When she hesitated, she became angry.  “Now!”

She scrambled onto the bed, scared of the woman’s temper.

“If you don’t do as I say and learn, your Mother will be very angry with you.”

“Please.”  She begged as the woman placed her arms above her head and secured them with cuffs.

“Now.”  The woman climbed on the bed.  She spread Cinderella’s legs.  “Pleasing a man is easy most of the time.  You just have to lay there while they use your holes.  Sucking his cock?  That’ll take some skill to do well.  You’ll learn soon enough.”  She laughed as Cinderella started to struggle.  She whimpered and pleaded with the woman to stop.  Millicent became frustrated and left the bed momentarily and brought something to tie around her mouth preventing her from speaking.

“There, now you can shut up.”  She smirked.  “As I was saying, to please a woman?”  She cocked her head.  “That’s harder.”  She knelt in between Cinderella’s legs.  She sucked on her own finger then placed it on the girl’s clit.  Cinderella gasped as she tried to move back from her and the odd sensation.

“I will do this to you once, girly.  And then you will show me what you learned.  So pay attention.  If you do not perform well, your Mistress will punish you.”  She leaned down and started sucking on her clit.  Cinderella gasped as tears starting rolling down her face at the violation she was enduring.  As the woman continued the assault, she couldn’t help the tingling that was coursing through her body.  The girl moaned as a finger slipped in as Millicent sucked and licked her private area.  Her breath came in short pants as she arched violently and her whole body shuddered.  Cinderella never felt so good.  She was so ashamed.  She did not understand what just happened.

After a few minutes, Millicent removed her shackles and her gag.  “I made you orgasm with my tongue and fingers.  It’s called cumming.  It will be your job to do this to others.”

“Why?”  The young girl cried.  “Why are you doing this to me?”

“You should ask your Mistress, girly.  Not me.”  She released Cinderella from her bindings and the girl turned away from Millicent and sobbed into the bedding.  The older woman removed her skirts and climbed onto the bed.  She sat against the headboard and spread her legs.  “Come on now.  Show me what you learned.  If you don’t make me cum, you will be whipped.”  She could see the hesitation in the girl, but Cinderella knew she had no choice.  She wiped her face and forced her sore body in front of the large woman.  She saw the glistening lower lips and she cried anew.

“I-I’ve never…”

“I don’t care, girl.  You need to learn.”  She replied in a stern manner.  “Go on.  Do what I did to you.”

Cinderella grimaced as her face leaned closer to the woman’s intimate area.  It smelled funny. 

“Now, Girl!!”  Millicent commanded.  She gasped as she felt the first tentative touch of the novice’s tongue on her clit.  It had been a while since she had a newbie try to pleasure her.  With instruction, Cinderella eventually made her climax, but it took some time.

When Millicent was finished, she dressed and told the young girl to wait for her Mistress.  She left the room and the room was locked.  Cinderella sprinted over to the bathroom and washed her face and mouth trying to free herself from the woman’s scent and taste.  She went back to the bed and lay down and fell into a restless sleep.

*

For her next session, Millicent returned with a large man.  She was forced to suck her first cock.  She spent the night crying herself to sleep.

*

The next few days, Cinderella was grateful.  It seemed her Mother and sisters were rarely around.  Her food was brought to her by an older woman, appearing to be Lady Tremaine’s age.  Cinderella tried to enlist the help of the new servant, but she soon realized her attempts were for naught. 

*

One evening, Lady Tremaine entered her chambers.  She had a large smile in her face as she looked down at the girl.  “Tonight will be your first test.  Do not disappoint me.”

“What I am to do, Mistress?”  She asked in a shaky voice.

“You will soon find out.”  She swept out of the room.  A few minutes later, Cinderella heard deep voices and multiple footsteps.  She gasped as her heart beat wildly as two large males entered the room.  She recognized them as local men in the village.  She couldn’t help the tear that rolled down her face.  The men’s eyes were filled with lust while drinking from their cups as they eyed the obviously frightened girl.  Their arousal heightened.

“Damn…she is a looker, mate.”  One of the men said as he slurped on his ale and he pushed his long greasy hair away from his face.

“That she is, Bradford.”  The other man replied as he placed his drink down and walked over to the girl.  She was trembling in fear as she looked up.  His 6 ft 4 height towered over her 5 ft 4 frame.

“Please don’t…”  She whispered as he lay his hands on her dress.  The man smirked as he easily tore the flimsy fabric from her body.  She yelped as he picked her up and roughly tossed her onto the bed.  She scooted back against the headboard as he stepped out of his clothes, his arousal massive and already leaking.  He turned to Bradford and said, “Mouth or pussy to start?  Don’t know which one would feel better.”

“Got plenty of time, Rylan.  No need to choose.”

He nodded in agreement.  He knelt onto the bed and pulled her legs down towards him.  He lifted her a bit and placed her legs around his waist.  She tried to struggle but it was futile.  He placed his cock against her and with no preparation, he shoved inside of her with one large push.  She screamed as she felt like she was impaled on his rock hard dick.  “Fuck!!!!!”  He exclaimed as his cock was encased in the warm tight heat.  “SO good!”  He added as he thrust in and out.  She wanted to last longer, but he hadn’t felt anything like this in awhile.  With a few more pushes, he emptied inside her womb.  When he pulled out, he felt lightheaded and had to sit on the bed.  The poor girl appeared wiped out, her legs half hanging off the bed.  Bradford had already stripped and couldn’t wait for his turn.  He dragged her body onto the bed and straddled her face.  He worked his cock into her half open mouth.  He didn’t wait for her to start sucking, he went straight to the back of her throat, causing her to choke and gag.  The flutter of her throat made him groan in ecstasy.  He did not last long either.  He came inside her throat and they enjoyed watching her choke on his thick, rancid cum.

They spent the next hour fucking Cinderella.  They shared her cunt at one point, loving the screams of agony from the young girl.  They looked longingly at her small pucker, but they were told that was off limits by Lady Tremaine.  They wanted another chance to fuck her in the future so they complied.

As they walked away later, they thought the girl was worth the week of wages they paid to be with her.

*

Over the next month, Lady Tremaine whored her out to many men and women.  She was accumulating quite a bit of wealth from her.  Her beauty was invaluable.  Many paid as she could not only pleasure men but women as well. She made sure she kept Cinderella well fed and groomed.  The local doctor provided a potion to prevent her from becoming with child, so she could be used as often as Lady Tremaine cared to.  The girl was in such despair but she seemed to realize her place.  She became well skilled in pleasing both sexes.  The fact she still cried during the acts made it all the sweeter.

*

One evening, a married couple exited the room before their time had elapsed.  They met Lady Tremaine in the sitting room. 

“You are finished so soon, my Lady and Lord Bantam?”  Lady Tremaine was trying not to let her concern show.  She wanted the nobles to be satisfied.  She could charge the wealthy more.

“Yes, we are Lady Tremaine.”  The woman answered. 

“It is not amusing to have a whore just lay there.”  Lord Bantam added.  “If I wanted that, I would just keep fucking _my_ servants.”

“She eats pussy with such little enthusiasm.”  Lady Bantam said.  “We are quite disappointed.”

“My apologizes, my Lord and Lady.”  She bows slightly.  “She is in quite high demand.  Perhaps, I am utilizing her too much.”  She reached into her billfold.  “Please, accept my apologies.”  She said as she handed them back their money.  “I will certainly discipline her.  Allow me to bring her to your home next week free of charge.  I promise you will not be disappointed a second time.”

“We hope so.”  The wife said as the two walked out.

Lady Tremaine was mortified and embarrassed.  She wanted to go whip the girl within an inch her life, but she took a deep breath.  She walked to her own chambers, choosing not to confront the girl tonight.  Let her think she got off with an easy client for the night.  She will be sorry in the morning.

*

In the morning, Cinderella ate her breakfast.  Her eyes widened when her Mother walked in.  She normally did not arrive until the afternoon.  She often had to kneel when the older woman arrived but she had her lay on the bed.  She attached her cuffs to the bed.  Cinderella shuddered at the look of anger in eyes.

“Lady and Lord Bantam left incredibly upset yesterday.”  She began as she sat on the bed facing the eighteen year old.

“I-I’m sorry Mistress!  I did not realize!”  She yelled out as her face was slapped.

“You have humiliated and embarrassed me once again!”  She said with such anger.  Cinderella was frightened.

“I’m sorry!”

“You are a whore.  That is all you will ever be.  You should try to be the best whore you can be.  You’re job is to make people feel good.”  She paused.  “I would have thought by now, you would enjoy your work.”

She shook her head in disbelief as she tried to break her bonds.  “I-I don’t want to be a whore!  I don’t!”  She sobbed.  “It hurts.  I don’t want it…”  She trailed off as she turned her head.

“Well.  It does not matter what you want.  You are what I have made you to be.”  She stood.  “It’s a shame.  You should be able to enjoy all those thick cocks in your tight little pussy.  Maybe there is something wrong with you, child.”

“No…I just don’t like it.”

“You have never climaxed when the men have been inside you?”

“No.”  She choked out.

“Too bad for you, I suppose.”  She walked out of the room leaving the girl restrained.

*

Later that day, her sisters went to her room and practically dragged her from the chamber.  They walked outside and Cinderella had to squint against the bright sun.  She had not been out in a long time.  When they stopped walking, she realized she was at the stables.  She couldn’t look up as she saw some of the stable servants standing there looking at her naked form.  Two of the men brought her into one of the larger animal spaces.  There was bench there and they placed on her back on it.  She cried out as her arms were secured to the area.  Two men lifted and parted her legs.  Another man wiped something on there.  She heard barking coming closer to her.

“Perhaps, you may find this more pleasurable.”  Lady Tremaine said as Cinderella screamed as she saw a large dog near her.

“Moth..Mistress please!  Do not do this!  Please!  Please!”  She begged and screamed as one the stable hands brought the panting dog in front of her.  Its long tongue started lapping at her vagina, hitting her clit.  She tried to suppress the moan that escaped as her body tingled.  The tongue slipped inside her and she cried out in pleasure.

“You see, child?  Only a whore would find pleasure in such a beast.”  Her stepmother taunted.

Her head went back and forth as it continued to feast on her.  “Stop it.  Please.”  But no one heeded her words.  The men holding her legs couldn’t help but be aroused at the beautiful girl getting pleasure by the large animal.  “no…please…no…AHHHHH!”  Her back arched as she came violently from the dog tongue.  She wept in shame.

 Soon, its hind legs were by her head.  The large dog cock poked at her area until the man guided it in.  It was larger than anything she had taken.  The dog found it mark and thrust into the sopping wet vagina.  She braced herself for pain, and couldn’t help but cry out at the massive invasion within her.  Its thrusts were so fast in and out, she couldn’t form words.  When she felt the rush of hot fluid, she screamed as the dog tried to pull out but was stuck.

“That’s the knot, whore.”  Lady Tremaine chuckled.  It will take some time to go down.”  She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

*

Two more dogs fucked her vagina after the first.  There was a crowd to watch her orgasm as the third one bred her.  Her humiliation was complete.

As the third beast pulled out, it left a trail of cum that oozed from her hole.

Lady Tremaine looked at the four men working in the stables.   
“Thank you, boys.  As a reward, you may share her for an hour.  Do not use her back hole or you will be fired and will face heavy consequences.

“Yes, My Lady.”  They answered her and closed in on the helpless girl.

*

Cinderella was dressed in a beautiful dress as she sat in a carriage next to Lady Tremaine.  They exchanged no words as they turned on a long road and up to a beautiful mansion.  As they stepped off the carriage, the older woman said, “Do not disappoint me tonight, girl.”

“Ah, Lady Tremaine!”  A handsome man dressed in fine clothes greeted her as his servant led her into the sitting room. 

“Lord Mannering.  A pleasure.”  She bowed her head as he kissed her hand.

“Thank you for bringing her here.”  He said quietly.   “We have heard such wonderful things; we had to try for ourselves.”

“Yes, it is good that word had spread.”

“Indeed.  Pickens will provide you the fee.”  Lady Tremaine smiled.  This would be the largest sum yet: five men and for the entire evening and overnight.

“My footman will bring her in the morning.”

“Thank you.  I kept something special for such the occasion.”

“And what is that?”  He asked smiling with curiosity.

“While she has pleasured many men and women with her body, her back hole has not been used as of yet.”

Lord Mannering’s eyes widened.  “Completely unused?”

Lady Tremaine nodded.  “Yes.”

“What good news that is.”  He nodded at his servant who led the older woman out.

He walked over to the room where the young girl stood.  She was trembling as she surveyed the space.  She could see many chairs and one bed for the night’s festivities.  Lord Mannering sauntered over to her and looked down at the little figure.  He traced the top of her partially exposed bosom, causing her to shiver in fear.  “You come highly recommended.  I hope you will not embarrass me or your Mistress in front of my guests.”  He left her standing there as he walked over to the liquor.  He poured himself a drink as he heard the voices of his friends walking in.

She couldn’t believe this was her reality.  She shook as four men who entered the room sat down in a set of ornate chairs arranged in a semicircle.  The ringleader of the group, a man she heard lady Tremaine address as Lord Mannering, walked her over in front of the men.  He sat down with the others and they all stared at her.  After a few moments, he spoke.  “Strip.”

She stood briefly and then with shaky hands, she began to undo the complicated ties to her dress.  It eventually slipped to the floor.  Her Mother did not allow her to wear under things.  She couldn’t help but look down as tears poured down her face. She tried to ignore the chatter that resulted after she was nude.

Lord Mannering stood and walked around, assessing her.  “Gentlemen!”  He said with mirth in his voice.  He shoved her slightly towards the men.  “Behold!  For this is the woman who dared to trick our great Crown Prince Charming into marriage.  This woman attempted to join our ranks through deceit and malice!”

The men gasped in surprise as they looked upon her.

“No!  That’s not…”  She was silenced by a hard slap to the face.

He stood over her and looked down with anger in his eyes.  “You do not speak unless we tell you to.  You should be locked in the tower for crimes against the Crown.”  He warned.  “But, your guardian has placed you in the rightful position.  You are but a whore, made to pleasure, nothing more.”

She couldn’t help the despair that flowed through her.  Her tears fell unchecked.  The men were aroused by her distress.  Mannering proceeded to sit down and motioned for her to sit upon him.

  
She tried to control her breathing as she straddled the man, she could feel his growing erection against her. He lifted up her chin. “Such a shame…what a beauty you are.” He leaned in and forced his tongue in through her lips.  As he plundered her mouth, Cinderella stiffened but tried to relax into the unwelcome kiss.  She feared his reports to Lady Tremaine if she was resistant.  After her punishments from not pleasing the Bantam’s, she learned her lesson.

When he pulled back, he eyed her intently. He easily maneuvered her and turned her around on his lap, so she was facing the group. Four sets of hungry eyes trained on her. Her heart beat rapidly as she saw the men in various degrees of undress. They were laughing and talking as they watched her.

She felt Mannering palm her breasts, pinching her nipples hard, causing her to cry out at the sudden pain. He whispered in her ear, “Aren't you a responsive one. Tonight should be a joy.” She felt his hands at the small of her back. “Off you go.” He shoved her and she fell gracelessly to the floor. The other men chuckled.  
  
Mannering looked at one of the men.  “Lord Atwood, if you would like to proceed first.”  
  
“Indeed.”  He agreed as he stepped out of his ornate clothing.  The older gentleman stepped closer to the center.  He smirked evilly as he stroked his cock as he walked towards her. He stood in front of Cinderella, as she looked up at him. “You have such cocksucking lips.” The man said as he rubbed his penis against her closed lips, painting them like lipstick with his precome. He did not wait any longer as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock into her mouth.  He groaned as he began to fuck her mouth hard.  Cinderella felt like she was choking as she tried to adjust to his length so suddenly. Tears leaked from her eyes as her mouth was assaulted. She was powerless and could just kneel there and take it and hope he would finish soon. Luckily he came only a short time later.

“Didn't lose a drop.  At least this piece of trash has learned some manners.” He mocked her as he stroked her cheek and made his way back to the chaise lounge he sat on previously.

Mannering looked to the others. “Who's next?” He said with a smile. After the other three took their turns with her, the host enjoyed her warm mouth sucking his cock.   Cinderella’s mouth was bruised, by the end, slight tears at the corner of her mouth. She lay on the carpet, wetness running down her face, hoping that this was all they had planned. She wasn't sure she could take anymore. A servant stepped into the circle and used a washcloth to wipe her face and then had her rinse her mouth, she grimaced at the burn against her newly torn mouth.  
  
After a few minutes, she heard Mannering’s voice again. “Come.” She tried to suppress her sob, but it escaped anyway as she crawled back to the older man. She had to straddle his lap again. “What?” He said sarcastically as he wiped her face. “Not having fun?” He smirked. “This is what you are. You're a whore, a slave. You exist for our pleasure. That is all. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes.” She choked out.

“This is what happens when girls of your station try to be somewhere they should not.  You thought you could seduce the Prince with your charms.  How did that turn out for you?”

She shook in his lap as she sobbed.  
  
“Now, let's turn you around again, shall we?” She again faced the predatory, lustful stares of the men. He leaned against her ear as he caressed her breasts. “Your Mistress has trained you well.  You have a very talented mouth.”  He said as he fondled her nipples causing her to gasp.  “You sound like a whore.  Crying like a baby when you get fucked but you really enjoy it, don’t you?”  She didn’t understand why she was feeling tingly all over.  No one had touched her breasts like that before.  “She’s a responsive little slut.”  He chuckled evilly as all the men fully divested themselves of their clothing.  “This is what you were meant to be.”  His hand lowered until he started to rub her clit. He looked up at the group. “She's sodden, gentlemen.” He laughed as he sped up his movements. Cinderella began writhing in his lap, not wanting to respond, but being unable to help it. She moaned as he expertly manipulated her swollen nub. It felt like when that awful lady placed her mouth in her nether regions.  The need to release arose and she found herself whimpering.  Mannering said to her, “Beg me, whore.  You know what you need.”

She tried her best not to.  She wanted to fight her body’s natural response.  She could not give in and let him win.  He sped up his manipulation as her body shook slightly.  The room echoed with the sound of her arousal, her vaginal juice glistening for all to see.  “Oh…oh…p-please…”

And suddenly, he released his hand.  She gasped as the stimulation dissipated and her body screamed at her.  
 

“Naughty, naughty little girl...wanting to cum.  You are not here for your pleasure.”  He said with finality as new tears flowed down her face.  Her cunt throbbed.  She hated herself, wishing she could have cum.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed.  One of the men lay on top of Cinderella, his leaking cock lined up at her entrance. He thrust in eagerly. “My goodness, she is so wet.”  


Despite her moisture lubricating her canal, she groaned, “Please...it hurts so much...”  His cock was massive.  
  
He lifted the girl's legs up even higher, practically bending her in half as he drove in again and again.  He moaned as he arched his back and came suddenly. He dropped to her side, enjoying the high of his orgasm. “For a whore, her taint is so tight, men.” He said as he placed his arm above his head.  
  
Two other men walked over to her, their cocks had obviously recovered from when they came in earlier.  One man laid down on the bed. “Sit on his cock.” He ordered. When he did not feel Cinderella was quick enough, he repeated himself while pulling her hair back. “Sit on his cock, whore!”  
  
“Please...no more...” She moaned. She felt a hand around her throat slightly constricting her hard enough to cut off a little air; bit not hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
“I'm sorry...please...” She pleaded as she forced the words out. The grip loosened on her throat and she welcomed the gush of fresh air. She placed her hands on the man’s chest and tried to slowly lower herself onto his waiting cock. The other man above her, pushed her down fully causing her to scream at the sudden intrusion.  
  
The supine man closed his eyes at the feeling. When he opened them, he looked at her with steely eyes. “Ride me like a steed.”  Cinderella began to move up and down, the man gripping her narrow hips hard. “I will  not last long my friend!”  
  
The man behind her pushed her forward until her chest was against the sweaty chest of the man inside her.  She felt something from behind nudging its way inside.  
  
Another cock was pushed inside her tight space alongside the first cock. “Lord in heaven!”  One of the men exclaimed.

“Please!  It’s too much….I beg of you!”  The men ignored her as she felt like she was being ripped apart. The two men started to move in unison, their animalistic grunts filling the room. Through the haze of pain, they inadvertently hit her clit a few times sending the occasional wave of pleasure coursing through, making the humiliation more complete. She felt them come practically together, their combined seed pouring out of her. To her horror, she came after them. They pulled out leaving her sobbing, curled into the fetal position on the bed. She felt one of the men, ruffle her hair. “Look how you came like the little whore you are.”  
  
Cinderella closed her eyes, hoping to escape into her mind; she tried to block out their voices, their touch. She just wanted to die.  
  
Lord Mannering walked up to the bed after the men pulled out.  He was to take his turn.  The one man who had not used her yet looked at him.  “What of her behind?”

Mannering smiled.  “Untouched until this moment.  I will have her first, of course.  Then you could use either hole, my friend.”  He smiled as he climbed onto the bed. He placed two fingers in her vagina, collecting a copious amount of cum from the group’s release.  He placed a generous amount on his hard cock. He turned the young girl on her back, she seemed barely aware. He slapped her face lightly. “Eyes open, wench.” Her eyes fluttered open. He ignored the tears and pleading eyes and circled her puckered hole with a lubed finger. “I understand your Mistress has forbidden the use of your hole here until now.”  When Cinderella realized what he was doing, her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. She tried to squirm away, but two other men secured her arms. They laughed as they saw her useless struggle.  
  
Mannering pushed one large finger slightly in.  She tensed at the feeling. “What? You don't like it?” He said in a mocking tone. “Too bad.” He pushed in further and the servant girl arched her back and groaned in great pain. “Oh, my dear. If you think this hurts, just wait.” He said as he stroked his cock and lined it up at the pucker. He gave her no time to adjust as he pushed in with one thrust.  
  
Cinderella’s body arched, her scream traveled throughout the mansion. She felt her rectum tear under the assault, the feeling of blood leaking down her thighs. Her vision blurred and she lost consciousness. He kept thrusting, not noticing or caring what mental state she was in. The tightness of her virgin hole was so invigorating, he came in no time. He pulled out, not caring about the mix of blood and cum on his spent penis. He leaned back and sighed, all content.  
  
“My, that was glorious.”  He said as he stood and the last man took his place. After deciding which hole to use, he thrust his eager, hard cock in and fucked the unconscious slave.  After he completed, the men retreated to a table where there was mead and some cheeses and meats.  They sat and conversed for a time.

*

When she regained consciousness, Cinderella felt great pain throughout her body.  She was not sure where she was for a moment.  She opened her eyes to only see three men instead of five.  She was confused.

Mannering stood over her.  “Unfortunately, two of my friends had to depart.  But do not fret.  We are still here.”  He smirked at her.  “On your hands and knees.”  She struggled to move.  “NOW!”  He yelled out causing her to shake with great fear.  She forced her body to assume the position desired.  One of the men lay down next to her.  Mannering picked her up and lowered her down on the supine man’s waiting cock.  While impaled on the men’s cock, another one grabbed her head and placed his dick in her mouth.  Mannering used cooling cum from her to coat her cock as he stood on the bed.  He shoved his member inside her ass.  She screamed causing the cock in her mouth to go down her throat.  The three men moaned and groaned as they enjoyed her together.  They used her and they screamed their release when they were done. 

They needed a break.  Mannering’s servant came and brought her to a room where she was cleaned.  She was forced to eat and drink and they gave her a small rest.  After all, she would be there until morning.

*

EPILOGUE THREE MONTHS LATER

One morning, a servant announced to Lady Tremaine that she had a visitor from the Court.  The woman was startled.  She smoothed down her dress and checked her makeup as she went to greet the gentleman.  She recognized him as the advisor to the King.

“Your Excellency.”  Lady Tremaine curtsied to the man.  He nodded.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”  She paused.  “Please sit.”  She motioned over to her best couch in her sitting room.

“I will be brief.  Word has spread through the noble class of slave girl of certain skill and beauty.  Does she belong to you?”

“Yes, Sir.  She does.”

“Well, the Prince Charming will be married soon and he will require companionship when his wife has already performed her duty.  And she could be used to service the other noble men as well.”

“She is well trained to service not only men of the noble class but women as well, Sir.  And animals.”

“Well that is good.”  He paused.  “As the ruler of this realm, I could seize her in the name of the King, but our Highness and our Crown Prince Charming are very generous rulers.”

“Thank you, your Excellency.  I am but a poor widow and the girl is my only source of income.  And she has brought in many coins to me.”  She tried to appear needy.

“What are your terms, woman?”

“I will sell her to you for 40 gold pieces.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, Sir, I am not.  She is worth the money.  And…”

“And?”  This woman was trying his nerves.

“I know my daughters are not the best looking, but if you could find men of noble birth to marry them, I will sell her for only 30 gold coins.”

The man thought for a moment.  The stories about this girl were intriguing.  “Very well.”

Lady Tremaine smiled.  Her daughters would be married and she would be financially secure for the rest of her days.

*

“Cinderella!”  Lady Tremaine yelled her name as she barged into the slave’s room one morning.

“Yes, Mistress!”  The girl hopped out of bed to stand at attention.

“Wash up.”  She said as she sauntered into the room.  She opened her bureau and chose a dress.  “Wear this.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  She answered quietly as dread spread through.  She did ask any questions.  That only led to punishments.  She quickly went to bathe.

*

When she went to the parlor area, she saw a small suitcase.  She recognized it as her own.  She was so curious, but she did not speak.  The Lady handed her a bowl of food and she sat on the floor and ate her meal.  She was surprised.  It was often was gruel, but this morning, it was delicious sweet oatmeal.  She gobbled up the wonderful meal, grateful for it after so much time.  Drizilla and Anastasia had not spewed any hateful language at her this morning.  It made Cinderella so happy.  She looked up at her Mother but did not speak.

Lady Tremaine eyed her.  “Yes, girl.  What do you want?”

“Am…Am I going some place, Mistress?”

“Why, yes, darling.”  She said in a sweet tone that gave Cinderella hope.

“Am I free to go?”

“You are to go, yes.”  She smiled as she watched the girl pick up her bag and open the door.  She stopped in her tracks as she saw the royal carriage.  The advisor to the King stepped up to her and then motioned to someone next to him.  A man grabbed her wrists and placed them in metal cuffs causing her to drop her meager belongings.

She looked around to see her Mother and sisters standing at the door smiling.

“Mother…”  She forced out as tears filled her eyes.

“Prince Charming is to marry in a fortnight.  The royal family and noble court requires a whore to join their ranks.”

“Please…no…please.”  She started crying hysterically as she was dragged to the carriage.

Lady Tremaine walked towards her.  “You should be happy Cinderella.  After all, you will now get to live in the Castle.”

THE END


End file.
